Prior to the present invention, there have existed problems in holding or otherwise supporting paint rollers when washing paint therefrom and draining the same after use of the roller, as well as avoiding repeated soiling of a person or his clothing and in avoiding the soiling of the roller after the washing thereof prior to its drying. Also, proper draining during and after washing the roller has not heretofore been adequately possible. The absence of solutions to above-noted problems has resulted in inadequate washing and in resulting deterioration of destruction of the paint rollers with regard to potential future repeated use thereof subsequently. With regard to the present invention of providing a support therefor within a sink drain, additional were encountered with regard to insuring essential drainage for paint being washed from the roller, as well as prevention of blocking of normal drainage from the sink itself.